


Just our kind of date

by mseg_21



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reddie, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: Based on the prompt: Reddie going on a date.





	Just our kind of date

“Eds, baby! Get ready because I’m taking your sweet ass out tonight!” Richie said, with barely one foot through the door of their apartment.

“Real charming, Rich.” Eddie answered from the couch in the living room where he had let himself drop after coming home from work with no plans to get up again until it was time to go to bed.

“That’s me! Your charming boyfriend.”

Eddie scoffed, but he tilted his head back on the couch so that Richie could give him a quick kiss on the lips on his way to their bedroom. Eddie could hear him shuffling around, taking off his shoes and then thei bathroom sink running. He looked down at what he was wearing, sleeping shorts and one of Richie’s old sweatshirts. He couldn’t go out looking like this.

Eddie groaned. “Are we really going out? Because I don’t feel like changing.”

“Who said you should change? I love the outfit.” Richie said, leaning on the door frame and winking at Eddie.

“Do you really want me to go out like this?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at Richie.

Richie looked him up and down, studying him. “You’re right. Only I get to see you looking like a sexy beast.”

Eddie scoffed. “An exhausted sexy beast, you mean.”

“But a sexy beast nonetheless.” Richie said before crawling on the couch and dropping his head on Eddie’s lap. His hands went to Richie’s hair immediately and he started brushing it back and untangling the knots that had appeared during the day. Richie sighed happily, it still baffled Eddie how much he enjoyed having his hair touched and how when Eddie did it, it never failed to shut him up. They stayed like that, in silence for a while. Eddie would’ve thought Richie had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for his fingers dancing on Eddie’s bare skin.

“So,” Eddie started, “Are we going out or not?”

“Yes. No. I don't know. I wanted to take you out on a fancy date but now that I’m here, I don’t want to get up ever again.” He hugged Eddie’s legs as if someone was trying to get him away from the comfort of his boyfriend’s warmth.

Eddie laughed. “How about,” he pursed his lips in thought. “We have a fancy date here?”

“In our underwear and old t-shirts?” Richie asks with a chuckle. Eddie nodded. “Fine but at least let me put my nice boxers on.”

“Your Spongebob Squarepants ones?”

“You got it.” Richie said, unwillingly lifting himself up from the couch and going back to their room to change out of his day clothes. “Is it still fancy if we order pizza from the new place a couple of blocks from here?”

Eddie hummed. “It is if we eat it in the fancy tableware Stan gave us when we moved in, instead of paper plates.”

Richie sighed, looking at Eddie, hearts almost visible in his eyes. “A man after my own heart.”

-

Eddie ordered the pizza and gave Richie the task of receiving it and setting the table, while he cleaned. What he found when he walked into their kitchen, surprised him.

Richie had found a tablecloth somewhere and he had taken the pizza out from the box and put it in a wooden pan, making it seem like they had cooked it instead of buying it. Stan’s fancy tableware was out and so were a bottle of wine and some candles that Richie was lighting up.

Eddie gasped, delighted. “What is this?”

“Only the best for my Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

Eddie walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You are the very best.”

Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie, softly cradling his face.

Then he dragged back Eddie’s chair and bowed ridiculously, “My good sir.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, good naturedly and sat before Richie slid into the chair across from him. They ate their pizza, drank their wine and told each other about their respective days.

“What made you want to take me out tonight?” Eddie asked once they were done with the pizza and were drinking their second glass of wine.

“You don’t remember, do you?”

Eddie’s eyes widened, slightly taken aback. Their anniversary wasn’t for another five months. It wasn’t Richie’s birthday nor Eddie’s. He couldn’t think of any other important dates he could be missing. “I- of course I remember.”

“Really?” Richie scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Eddie. He didn’t seem mad, just amused.

“Yes?” Eddie tried but Richie just stared at him. Eddie sighed. “No, I don’t.”

Richie snorted. “Today marks a year from when we moved here. To our very own apartment.”

Eddie gasped. “It’s been a year already?”

Richie nodded. “Exactly one year. I realized it today while I was at work. If I had known it sooner I would have made reservations at some fancy restaurant or bought you some flowers, or something.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand on the table. “At least you remembered. And I don't need flowers or a fancy dinner. This is way better.”

“Wining and dining in our underwear?” Richie laughed.

Eddie nodded fervently. Then he left his chair in favor of sitting sideways on Richie’s lap, arms around his neck. “Hey, do you remember what we did on our first night here?”

“Christen the mattress in our new room?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Of course, that is what you remember, you idiot.” Richie shrugged. “I was talking about how we had melted ice cream for dinner, because you forgot we brought it until late at night. And since you didn’t label the boxes we had no idea where the food or the cookware was. And we didn’t have a landline to call for food. We couldn’t find our phones in all the mess...” Eddie trailed off, giggling. Richie joined in.

“I can’t believe I forgot about all that.” He said, bursting into laughter. “That’s the day I was trying to celebrate?!”

“We fought so much that day.” Eddie said, dropping his forehead against Richie’s.

“But then we made up! With lots of sex!” Richie said, and he sounded excited at the memory.

Eddie snorted. “ _That_ we did.”

They laughed some more, cuddling in the chair. It was an uncomfortable position. Too many legs and arms fitting in a tiny chair, but they stayed there, happily.

“You know,” Eddie said after a while, “I think Bev left some ice cream here last week.”

Richie perked up at that. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That we could have some dessert?” Eddie chuckled.

“Well, yeah. We can have dessert and then some more dessert.” Richie said, dropping his voice lower and waggling his eyebrows at Eddie.

He sighed dramatically but his eyes crinkled in the corners. “Maybe. As long as you don’t get ice cream on the bed.”

Richie jumped up in excitement, forgetting Eddie was sitting on top of him, which meant Eddie ended up on the floor.

“Shit.” Richie muttered, grabbing Eddie’s hands and pulling him up. “Sorry, baby.” He said, offering him an apologetic smile. “I got too excited.”

Eddie scoffed. “You literally jumped at just the mention of sex. What are you? Fifteen?”

“I jumped at the mention of _ice cream_ , Eds. Cut me some slack.” Richie said, shrugging but the glint in his eyes told Eddie that he was lying.

“Uh-huh.” Eddie said, not buying it.

“Uh-huh.” Richie repeated, before leaning down and kissing Eddie’s left cheek and then the right one. “I’ll get the ice cream, that I got overly excited about and I’ll meet you in our room.”

Eddie nodded, fixing Richie’s glasses and brushing his curls back from his face.

He was already at the kitchen doorway when he turned around to stare fondly at Richie. “Hey, babe.” Richie looked up from where he was searching for the ice cream. “I love you.”

Richie smiled brightly at him. “I love you too, Eds.”

“Thank you, for remembering our moving in anniversary and for making tonight happen.”

Richie shrugged. “I barely did anything.”

“Shut up. I already told you this was perfect.” Eddie said. “Just  _our_ kind of date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come find me on tumblr. Prompts are open.  
> [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
